


Breaking the Limit

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blowjobs, Crystal Gems mentioned in the end, Enlarged belly, F/F, Feedism, Force Feeding, Hair Pulling, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Stuffing, jasper - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more bite, Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Limit

Jasper leaned back on the couch and she let out a sigh as she watched Lapis mix together the ingredients for a cake. Luckily, Steven wasn't around so he wasn't complaining or making any noise as Lapis made the cake. For a matter of fact, none of the Crystal Gems were around so it was nice and quiet until Lapis turned on the mixer. Quietly, Jasper groaned and she laid down, her brows furrowing. Soon enough, the mixer turned off and she sighed in relief.

"Sorry Jasper." Lapis smiled a bit as she licked a spoon off before placing it in the sink, preparing to pour the mix into a pan for the cake. Softly, she hummed a tune as she did so. Jasper tiredly watched.

"It's okay." She murmured.  
"Do you wanna come over and lick out the bowl?"

Immediately, Jasper got up and she rushed over to retrieve the empty bowl of chocolate cake mix although there was a small bit of mix in the bottom and covering the sides. She pushed her hair back out of the way before sticking her head in the bowl and lapping out all of the mix, putting the bowl in the sink after she was done. Then she went back to lay on the couch while Lapis watched with a giggle.

The blue gem removed her apron as she regenerated her old top and skirt. "So, it'll be a while till the cake bakes.." She hummed. "What'dya wanna do while we wait?" Lapis asked as she began washing the dishes. Jasper responded with a grunt while Lapis giggled gently. After, the blue gem finally finished washing the dishes and putting them away before she went to sit next to Jasper who glanced down at her.

"What do you want?"  
"Nothing. I'm just sitting down and waiting for the cake." Lapis murmured gently as she leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes.

Jasper rolled her eyes before she grinned a bit. "When the cake is done and it cools, can I have a piece?"  
Lapis raised a brow. "As soon as it cools? And without icing?" She asked.  
"Mmh." Jasper purred.

—23 minuets later—  
Lapis placed the pan down on the counter as she waited for it to cool a bit. Afterwards, she took the pan and flipped it upside down on a place so the cake would fall out. The blue gem smiled as her oven mittens finally phased away as she placed the empty pan in the sink. She then glanced back to Jasper with a purr. "Jaaaaasper, the cake is done." She cooed.

Jasper didn't stir.

Lapis watched the large gem for a bit longer before she decided to go over and crawl on top of her chest. "Jaaaasper, wake up. The cake is done." She hummed as she stroked Jasper's hair. Softly, the large gem groaned as her eyes fluttered open and tiredly stared at Lapis. The two stared at each other before Jasper finally spoke.

"Wuh?"  
"The cake is done." Lapis chirped. "I've been trying to wake you up and tell you it's done." She smiled a bit. "Want me to go cut you off a piece? It's probably a bit warm." She murmured as she got off of the large gem. As a response, Jasper nodded and she sat up, waiting for Lapis to come back with a piece of cake.

And so Lapis went and got the warm piece of cake as she came back to Jasper. She knelt beside her with a smile as she purred. "Now come on, open up." She cooed as she held the fork to Jasper's mouth. Reluctantly, the large gem opened her mouth and she simply let Lapis feed her as she leaned back a bit. 

"Mm.." The large gem swallowed and she licked her lips. "Why are you doing this?" She murmured as she leaned in to eat the new piece on the fork, closing her eyes and quietly purring as she ate.

"Because I think it's cute that I can feed a big strong Jasper like a little gemling." Lapis giggled sweetly as she waited for Jasper to finish the piece she was eating before giving her another piece. "Now come on, eat up." She cooed. "Because you still got lots to eat."

Lots to eat..? Jasper simply shrugged it off as she ate another piece off of the fork, opening her eyes to watch Lapis. Piece after piece, she finally finished up the slice as she licked her lips. "Mm.." She purred, leaning back with a delighted noise as she closed her eyes again.

Lapis got up and she went to cut another piece of the cake but this time, larger. She went over, kneeling beside Jasper. "Come on, Jasper. Don't you want any more?" She asked softly as she removed a piece from the slice, putting it on the fork and holding it to Jasper's mouth.

Now that she thought about it, she was still a bit hungry. She leaned in to eat the piece as she grunted softly.

This process repeated for a while until Lapis finally had the last slice from the cake. She knelt beside Jasper as she took a large piece from the slice, feeding it to Jasper, softly murmuring words of encouragement as she grinned and giggled softly. "Oh Jasper, you're doing so well." She cooed, continuing to feed her. 

Jasper was stuffed. She didn't want to eat anymore but oh god, it felt so good and she felt so aroused. The large gem leaned back with a whimper as she shifted a bit, panting. And finally, she leaned away as Lapis offered her the last piece. Oh, she was just too full. If she ate another piece, she'd probably burst.

"Aw Jasper, it's just one more piece." Lapis pouted as she scooted closer to the couch. "Just eat it for me. Pleaaaase?"  
"No.. mm.. don't want anymo-" Lapis evilly snickered as she shoved the piece into Jasper's mouth as she spoke. The large gem loudly groaned and she forced herself to eat the piece as she laid her head back. 

Jasper's uniform was beginning to tear a bit as her stuffed belly was showing through the tight uniform. With a purr, Lapis reached out to softly tear a large hole in the uniform to reveal even more of Jasper's stuffed belly. It was so cute. The blue gem leaned in, gently placing a kiss down on her belly as she smiled. Gentle kisses trailed down her belly and nearly between her legs as she gasped softly. There was a noticeable squirming bulge there. Jasper groaned as she rubbed her enlarged stuffed belly. "Hhhh.." Was all she groaned.

Lapis giggled and she tore a hole in Jasper's uniform, leaning in to nip at it to try and make the hole bigger. As soon as she tore a hole, Lapis reached out to begin stroking Jasper's length softly as she hummed. "Are you really turned on by this? Damn Jasp, you're a kinky fucker." She laughed softly before leaning down to begin softly licking at the length, making Jasper gently cry out in pleasure. With a soft grunt, Lapis took the length into her mouth as she began bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around the length. 

Jasper moaned and she bucked her hips up into Lapis mouth as she bit her lip, trying to silence the noises. Oh goddd, this felt so good... "Oohh.." She mewed in delight as she reached down to grab Lapis' hair, beginning to roughly bob her head for her as she forced her down all the way on her length, making the blue gem gag and pitifully moan around the length. 

Lapis roughly jerked her head up and she softly coughed, wiping her lips. "Jasper, why'd you do that?" She panted as she reached out to grip the length, roughly pumping it instead of sucking her off. Jasper would've responded but instead she let out a loud moan, arching her back and releasing her load. She squirmed a bit as she mewed and mewled frantically in delight, her breathing loud and excited as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Simply, Lapis leaned down to begin lapping up the cum. That's when a squawk was heard at the door, making the two jump.

"Come on Steven, go back outside, you don't need to see what they're doing!" Pearl pushed Steven outside while Garnet and Amethyst stared at Jasper and Lapis in shock and disappointment. 

Simply, Peridot watched as she grinned a bit. "It's just like in my fanfics!"

Lapis and Jasper groaned. Jasper regenerated the hole in her uniform to cover herself and curled up with a soft noise as she closed her eyes. Lapis tiredly joined her as she snuggled against Jasper's stuffed belly, reaching down to pet it softly. "So soft.." She whispered happily. "So.. soft.."


End file.
